Beyond your soul
by Kathy D. Halen
Summary: When Kathy lost the love of her life,she got into a depressive world;though strange and supernatural things start happening to her when she finds that maybe he came back from here after to calm down her sorrow or make things worse..inspired by Criss Angel
1. Dark Lonenliness

_**NOTE**: If you want so, check out my new story/ fic: Vorigan Torpor_

* * *

**Beyond your soul**

**Chapter I: Dark Loneliness**

The drops of rain were sounding against the ceiling.

Only the tenuous light that was crossing through the windows was the only thing that was illuminating the sacrarium. Where she looked at, those big religious statues were accompanying her lugubriously in her sorrow. She cried in an attempt to avoid looking into the place where his inert body laid, that one that she loved. Nevertheless, in occasions she tried to look a little bit to check that nothing of this was true; she wanted to believe that he was still by her side.

Now, she was weak because of her grief, cursing the terrible end that life gave him. Her sadness was preventing her from acting as usual. She looked pale, since she was lacking appetite. She looked like a living dead.

After so much lament and misery, her body was increasingly weak, until she remained slept in the sit of that sad place. In her deep dream, she listened how two voices were approaching her.

- Poor creature! God protects her from any misery and fulfill her with benedictions.

- You're right father; I do not know how she moves on. Actually, more than zombie, she seems to be totally dead. We haven't lost a life, but two.

- Well, though she has other dear friends who will protect her.

- I doubt it father, she only cared about Christopher's love.

- I understand, Mr. Sarantakos was quite everything for her. Though even this way, you have had carry on very good with all of this

- Don't' think so, Criss was my best friend. There's no -and never would be- any human being more loyal than him. For me it's also hard, but I must be a strong, must not appear weak to Kate. She needs me more than ever right now.

She felt how a warm hand it touched her cheek

- She's freezing. It'll be better if we take her home - a coat covered her frozen body whereas another hand was giving her a few pats.-Kathy, wake up. You're going to catch frostbite here - slowly, her tired eyes of crying were opened.

- Nicholas? - She whispered with a thread of voice - no, leave me here; I want to be with him! - She struggled uselessly whereas Nicholas was taking her between his arms.

- Stop being silly, you were catching a cold. Priest, Father Othello, I am grateful for your services.

- It's nothing Nicholas. You know I'll pray for you.

Saying this, Nicolas began to walk with the girl in his arms. For what Kate desisted and returned to plunge in her dreams, in search of a hope of happiness.


	2. Attraction To have known you

_**NOTE**: If you want so, check out my new story/ fic: Vorigan Torpor_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter II: Attraction. To have known you. **

**Kate**

It was one of those boring evenings of September. Tuesday, they are an evil day. I never knew why, neither I was interested in verifying it. Since I always spent those evenings reading my favorite novels, those that made me forget about everything that surrounded me. Actually, I read whatever falls into my hands. I'm always interested in everything that has letters on it.

I used to have my special place in which I dived through those pages. That one under the enormous tree that covered my skin of those intense lights of that warm summer sun. That tree located in my backyard. Whenever I was sitting down under it, I could observe the waves that were dancing calmly over the sea. My home was the highest one over the hill.

Actually my home was not very humble that we say, since it had more goods and comforts that someone could need. All that thanks to my aunt, Isabel, who obtained her wealth thanks to the testament of her dead husband.

She was the one who take care of my custody, since my parents had died in a tragic accident. And though she was a good person, not always I understood myself very well with her. The great majority of times, if we were not applying to us mutually the law of the ice, we were possibly discussing. "If Isabel is looking for war, war she was going to have!" I thought.

It was in these times of arguments and disputes in which I was gasping to live alone. The problem was that though I am 17 years old, I am still a minor as to go away of this place and to initiate a brand new life all alone.

- Kathy! - I listened to my friend Nicolas shout at me.

I took off my sight from my book and greeted him.

Nicolas was a boy of a good family; he was always very well dressed up. He was about to graduate from school. Actually he was very intelligent and intellectual. He had several girls after him, but he was not giving them importance, he preferred devoting to his studies; then he'll find time for love. Nevertheless, he did not forget his friendship.

I saw him approaching to me running. He was looking like a small child playing that game of "you bring them ". And in effect, it was like that. Since another boy was running after him. "Dude, I will kill you!" He cried between laughs.

- Hello Kathy, I'll like to introduce you to my friend Christopher … Ouch! Do not beat me! ... Okay … I mean; I'll like you to meet Criss.

Criss was a tall guy. He was kind of muscular. He had a beautiful chestnut-colored hair. He seemed to be shy, since he had a beauty smile that proved it … but what a gorgeous smile!

- Well, as I was telling you, he is my friend Criss Angel. We go to the same school. You know? He is a great magician!

-Ehmm … I'll rather prefer the term "Illusionist", if you don't mind.

-Yeah, whatever … Come on Criss, show her something!

-Okay. Here grab this piece of paper and a pencil and draw something, whatever that pops up into your mind.

I took the pencil and drew the first thing that I thought of: a bird. Though actually it was looking more like a cow, with body of icebox and a cone clogged in his mouth. I gave it to him, he took it and looked it with a weird gaze at it - what? Perhaps were you waiting a Picasso? - I said to him sarcastically

-mmm … I will see what I can do

He took the paper, put it in his clutched hands, opened them then, and of them a beautiful canary went out.

- And the paper … where did it go?

- Wow, Criss! You are excellent!

- Geez, it is not …

- Sure it is! - I said blown out - where did you learn it?

- Nah ah, a good magician never reveals his secrets

- Not that you were an illusionist?

- Bah ... it is the same thing overturned.

- And this isn't all, Kathy; Criss also has a band!

- Really?

- Yes, it's called AnelDust

-Hey … and what about you?

- What do you mean?

- Yes, I mean, where did you came from? I've never seen you before.

- Yes. So, I moved with my mother, Dimitria Sarantakos. I have a brother who studies in Europe and other one who lives with us. Before we lived in Long Island, New York.

When we came here, I went to the same school of my older brother, but that environment was not pleasing me, so superficial for my taste. So four months ago, I decided to change from school.

- That's interesting - "And handsome … "I thought while I was looking at him.

- Ehmm! - Nicolas said, extracting me off of my absorption - Hey, Criss, you told me you had a rehearsal today with the band, had you?

- Ehmm, yes. We have rehearsal at … - He looked at his clock and put a shocked face - Geez! I had to be there three hours ago! Well, I have to leave - he pressed his hand that had a white handkerchief. He did a few movements, and from his hand, a daisy appeared - We'll meet then, miss - said delivering me the flower - See you, Nick - said goodbye and went away with a smile. This spectacular smile, this smile that though it was the first time that I've ever saw it, it already had captivated me. I've had already shut myself into something …

- Hey, Kathy! What going on with you?

- Eh?

- You seem to be fascinated. Ahh … got it. Are you already thinking about Criss?

- What do you say? But if I just barely meet him!

- It might swear it for my nails collection, that you like Criss!

- Diughh! Remain with them, and fairly far away from me! ... Besides, makes you to think that?

-mmm … I do not know, you women are just like that. Over all you!

...Had shut me into something that my books and novels had named as: love at first sight.

-mmm...maybe- I answered him.


	3. Memories Tears over yourself

_**NOTE**: If you want so, check out my new story/ fic: Vorigan Torpor_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter III: Memories. Tears over yourself**

**Nicolas:**

That one was evening furthermore cold that the previous ones. It was going several days without knowing how she was doing. So much this way, that I believed that we had also lost her too.

My desperation made me act before anything my reason could do. So I took my coat and entered into the brutal rain, way to her house, the highest one over the hill. Finally I arrived; the one who opened the door was one of the servants.

- Oh, Mr. Callahan! ... We were not expecting you.

I went in without waiting for any gesture of being invited into the house.

- Is Lady Isabel here?

-mmm … yes, she …

- Nicolas! We were not waiting for you, and not even with this tremendous storm! - Said the lady to my backs - would you like a tea?

- No, thank you, indeed. But I came for something more urgent. How is Kathy?

- Oh! I do not even know … I feel like I was living with a zombie!

- Can I see her?

- Go ahead, dear. Maybe she'll talk to you

Lady Isabel was a calm person, actually she was very patient, in spite of the possible pain that her heart had inside. A pain caused by grief and sorrows in her life, and probably for the lack of chat with my mother.

She and mom were not only very close cousins, but also they were the best friends, you might say, since told each other quite everything.

But the problem began actually in their high school, when the boy for whom my mother was dying, admitted to be in a crush with Isabel. For what my mother stopped speaking to her, since she was sinking in a sea of jealousies.

Her second loss was that of her husband. When both, in company of their dog, Spike; were going on back to their home after a weekend trip. Everything in the road was going fine; until a certain moment, his husband Trevor, had to abruptly stop the car so they didn't got hit by a truck. The brakes were not answering, so he turned the car towards the right side. But what he did not notice was the great lake next to the road. The car went into the water. It began to be flooded within up to the point of remaining sunk. Only Isabel and her dog could survive.

And the most recent case, the loss of his sister and her husband, who had died in a plane crash.

Isabel was very alone, though she was living with her niece, but now it seemed that she was losing her too.

"Isabel would have my pity, my sadness, my pain. Never my pardon "my mother said again and again, which was an idea to which I could not applaud, since the poor woman did not deserve so many misfortunes in her life.

Finally I came to the door. I called three times, but nobody answered. My blood froze on having thought that probably I might meet her corpse if I went in, so I opened the door at one stroke, meeting with what could be a half-dead human, only that it was still was breathing.

Kathy was seated, with the cheek stuck to the cold glass of her window, watching the drops of rain fall down as her tears.

- What's going on, Nicolas? - She said with a broken voice, as like if she could go away and vanish.

- What's going on with you, Kathy? We all are worried about you. You haven't eaten; sleep little and every day you cry beside your window.

-It's just that I do not see the sense of this all- she said coldly

- But what …!

- Nick look, that's what I feel. And if you come over here for …

-Kathy, listen, we all are very sorry of what had happened. I know that the most affected here is you. But believe me; we'll be always at your side. Your aunt is very worried about you, you should be kind with her, you know that you are her all her family, and now she's also losing you …

- Oh, Nicolas! - Her voice broke, I embraced her and she began to cry - it's just that … I loved him!

She sunk my vest in tears.

- Yes, I know it. I do not have any doubts about that - I said embracing her furthermore.

Then, she remained slept; I put her in her bed and went out of the room.

- And … what happened? - The slightly scared lady Isabel said

- do not worry; I will take care of her. Just call me if you need me.

-Nicolas, thank you for everything.

-My pleasure, ma'am- I gave her a kindly smile. Then put on my coat, and went on my way through the scary storm.

**Kate:**

In that rainy evening, my memories were whirling with the intention of stabbing my heart, doing the pain of every stab stronger than the previous one. While the tears were rolling, I remembered that evening of April together, with him. That day of field that was took many days of planning…

- Hey Criss, what about your love life? - I said to him

- What do you mean?

-Hmm … is there any girl that you like?

- Ahmm … that's confidential! - He smiled - And what about you … is there any guy?

- hmmm … it's also confidential

-mmm … then … did you had any boyfriend in the kindergarten?

- No, and you?

- Well, I do not believe that she might qualify to be a girlfriend … but there was a girl, Zue was her name; she was always chasing me everywhere!

- It must be because you stole the whole crayon box!- I laughed

- I'm serious! You'll see, once we all were playing in the sand box. But then this elephant came and pushed me, making me fall down in the sand. Suddenly, she came and squeezed her lips against mine. Holy crap! My little mouth was going to be stolen from me! ... mmm, but let's face it, I am so irresistible! Don't you believe it? - I laugh for his joke. On the other hand, I reddened for the question. - Ha! But let's have this clear! I will never allow to anybody to call my first kiss of love to such a thing

He took a glass and a bottle of wine - Watch - said. He put the glass in his perfect hand whereas he was spilling the red liquid in it. Little by little he was withdrawing the hand that had the glass, and this one of nothing, continued floating.

- Wow, I still ask myself, how do you do that?

- Magic - he answered

- Perhaps is it the only thing that you do in your free time? That is to say, don't you ever read or something?

- Well, at school I read that play of Shakespeare in which the character goes into a rage because his wife is with other guy. What a crap and loss of time! I do not even remember his name … and if she was cheating him, then what? The guy became famous by his mistake.

- Mmm … and what about romantic stories? You know, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights …

- Romeo … what a stupid name …

-It'll be worse if he had been named Don Quixote-I smiled

- Probably. But anyway, Romeo I don't like him at all

- And what's wrong with Romeo? - I asked him, I might said that a bit furious, since he was one of my favorite characters. I believe that I was even a bit in love with him until I knew Christopher.

- Well, first of all, he is in love with this Rosalinda, does not it seem to you that he's a guy of so unstable decisions? And then, moments after his wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. I would say that's not the wedding gift that every woman would want. He's not exactly a very brilliant guy that we say. He accumulates a mistake after other one.

I sighed.

-Ahh … I suppose that you have a bit of reason … - I said

- Though I have to accept that Romeo and Juliet have some interesting appointments. "The violent pleasures end in the violence, and have in their victory his own death, in the same way that languish the fire and the gunpowder in a voracious kiss "… act the II nd, scene VI - he concluded

- Wow! Again I have surprised by you!

- Ahh, really? "Death, that you have sucked the honey of her lips … "- said approaching to me and caressing the back of my hand. My blood froze "… you do not have any strength over her beauty " - He murmured and I recognized the verse that Romeo was reciting in his tomb.

Do not know why, but in that moment, those words had a bitter taste for me. A taste of pain.

- … and you Kathy, don't you have any favorite quote?

- "Love is not alone a feeling. It is also an art "- I said remembering the words that the famous French writer, Honoré de Balzac, said once.

But immediately I blushed, because I realized the horrible mistake I just made.

I recover myself when I listened to someone striking at the edge of my bedroom. I left my cheek rested sadly in the window, regretting having to separate of my fantasies. Immediately, Nicolas came in.

He was trying to make me feel better, but everything was as if I had put myself into zombie mode. Since I could not articulate well my words. In the moment in which Nicolas embraced me, I returned to remember that evening of picnic with Criss.

… After having blushed, Criss put his arm around my shoulders kindly, though I had wanted that to mean something more …

- Before knowing ourselves, you and Nicolas had something?

- But what you say! We are almost family!

-Ahh … it explains everything. But isn't there any boy you like?

-Ehmmm … yes, only that he is not from here

- Ahh, really? Where's he from?

I blushed again

- I believe he's from New York. And you don't you like any girl?

- Estemmm …. Yes, she lives close to a good friend's house

-Ahh …

On having listened to his words, my world was collapsed. That supposed girl now had entered my into my black list! How jealous I was from her …

- What's wrong with you? - He asked

- … no, it is nothing at all

- You sure?

-Yeah, you do not worry for me

- It is impossible for me not to. I do not want that anything may piss off my dear girl.

These words were magic, music for my ears. But in turn, they were the words that brought me again to reality.

- Oh, Nicolas! - I said to him between sobs while he was embracing me, while I remember Christopher - … I loved him!


End file.
